


Too Familiar

by DeerPrincess



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerPrincess/pseuds/DeerPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aikawa runs into someone he shouldn't know as well as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Familiar

* * *

Over the years they spent together, Aikawa had grown accustomed to blocking out his alter ego’s rather intrusive memories.

His daily morning routine went something like this; Wake up, stare at the ceiling in horror as all of Kai’s gory actions from the day before surge into his mind, eat some breakfast, get dressed, brush his teeth, etc.

It was just something he learned to deal with, he guessed.

But one thing that always seemed to break down the wall he’d built up between himself and the undead demon living inside of him was the fucking Cross-Eyes.

It was bad enough Kai was using Aikawa’s body to kill tons of people, the thing had to go and start a freaky cult as well? And It _really_ didn’t help that his best friend was, in fact, part of said tattooed gang.

Just seeing those striking cross marks all over town made him feel sick, terrified even. He knew that almost all of the people that had joined Kai were poor and looked down upon by the world, that they were really just doing it for money. But he still couldn’t help feeling freaked out knowing that _that thing_ had power on its own, and in others.

Risu wasn’t a particularly stark believer in the Cross-Eye philosophy, to Aikawa’s relief. No, he was just one of the many members that joined the ranks in order to survive. So while Aikawa understood why Risu was part of the gang he detested, he still didn’t like the fact those damn crosses were inked across his partner’s eyes.

“So, where do you want to go next?”

Risu scoffed, “How about somewhere that doesn’t require a fork or a spoon to have fun?”

Aikawa laughed at that, the goggles of his mask fogging up in response. He nodded and ran a bit ahead so that he was in front of his friend. He began walking backwards, facing Risu as he spoke again.

“I know a nice sight seeing place nearby here, but you’re gonna have to keep up if you really wanna go!”

The man laughed again, and started to pick up his pace. Risu furrowed his lack of eyebrows and flashed a toothy smirk, letting Aikawa know he was ready to make him eat his dust.

“You’re on! Just don’t start crying when I beat you there!”

Risu was about to begin their race when Aikawa turned around and suddenly crashed into someone.

Thanks to his bulky body, Aikawa was basically unfazed by the collision, only stumbling back a tiny amount. On the other hand, the smaller person he hit was currently lying on the ground, possibly injured by the 300 pounds that just smashed them into the dirt.

“Oh holy shit, i’m so sorry! That was totally my bad, are you alright?”

Aikawa proffered a hand down to the victim, only to immediately regret it.

The chilling amber eyes that gleamed up at him belonged to none other than Dokuga, Kai’s favorite lacky.

Perhaps “lacky” wasn’t the right word for it, he didn’t know exactly what the hell their bizarre relationship was. All he knew was that his hands got clammy very quickly upon seeing the boy’s face, and that he was very grateful to his gloves for hiding that fact.

Dokuga tilted his head at the hand offered to him, and then to the man it belonged to. He seemed very familiar somehow, but he knew he’d never seen this guy before. It was odd, but he brushed the feeling away and took the help being offered so that he didn’t seem rude.

“Um… Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks.”

There were just a few instances when Aikawa had seen Dokuga around town, and each time it had made him nervous. And now somehow, without asking for it, he was up close and personal with him, helping the poor guy back up after he had just slammed into him and- wrong choice of words, _very wrong._

Aikawa cursed every devil he knew of right then and there.

There was absolutely no fighting the torrent of memories that came crashing over him, flooding his mind and washing away any other thought that tried to bubble up. Images of the smooth back of the stranger in front of him flashed before his eyes, sounds and words and feelings also found their way to the surface in that moment, making his whole body flush.

“Woah, hey there Dokuga! Kinda funny we’d bump into you here, huh? Pretty literally too!”

Risu chuckled when he arrived to the scene, only to immediately notice the weird tension in the air. Maybe something actually really bad had happened that he’d missed. He didn’t want to accidently put Aikawa in any danger with one of the most powerful members of the Cross-Eye organization, so he decided to play it safe.

“Oh man, anyway, I’m really sorry about my friend, sir. He can be kind of a total idiot sometimes.”

Aikawa jumped as Risu harshly slapped him on the back. The blow knocked him out of his awkward daze, returning the man _somewhat_ back to normal.

_Oh thank the devils for Risu, i take back everything bad i said about you guys._

Dokuga gave a small smile, showing there was no bad blood between them and that he wasn’t looking for a fight.

“It’s alright, I can take a lot more than that.”

Aikawa involuntarily let out a grunt, which sounded a lot like he was choking. Sultry pictures that belonged to Kai swam around in his mind and he thought, _yes, yes you can._

Risu noticed the slightly confused, slightly offended look in the smaller man’s eyes, and quickly decided to try and take hold of this increasingly strange situation as best he could.

“Like I said, kind of an idiot, this one!”

The cat-eyed man laughed nervously, and draped an arm over Aikawa's shoulders. He smiled brightly at Dokuga before spinning Aikawa around so that their backs were facing the Cross-Eye officer.

“What the _hell_ are you doing! Do you wanna die? Are you trying to get me demoted? I think that crash must’ve caused your brain to fall outta your damn skull, cause you’re seriously acting weird!”

As much as Risu would deny it, he always secretly thought Aikawa’s mask was pretty cool. But in that moment he wanted nothing more than to rip the damn thing off of his face and throw it over a cliff. He wished he could at least try and read the other’s facial expressions to figure out why he was being so out of character.

Aikawa didn’t respond. He wasn’t really in the right state of mind to try and form full sentences, and besides that, what would he even say? _Oh sorry Risu, I just got punched in the face with a fist full of memories about fucking the dude i just mowed down!_

Figuring out he was receiving the silent treatment, Risu growled.  He harshly jabbed a finger into his friend’s chest.

“Look! Just, try and behave yourself, okay?”

The two large men turned back around to face the patiently waiting Dokuga.

“I’m sorry Dokuga, sir, how about we start from the beginning?”

Risu produced a hand in front of him and tried his best to smile, despite the lingering annoyance he felt from being ignored.

“My name is Risu, and this is my partner, Aikawa.”

Dokuga paused, pondering upon that name. He stared at Risu for a while, and then at least _tried_ to stare at the other. Aikawa was pretty obviously avoiding looking in his direction, and it made him even more curious about the man in front of him. _Aikawa, huh._

Coming out of his reverie, Dokuga finally returned the greeting, shaking the bigger man’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, um… Raichu? Was it?”

If Risu was sort of annoyed before, he was pretty pissed then. He’d heard talk that the leading Cross-Eye officer could be a bit ditzy, but _geez man._ He tried his best to repress letting his anger leek into his face, but forgot about his voice.

“It’s _Risu_ , sir.”

Aikawa wanted so badly to laugh at his friend's frustration right then, but the confusing emotions and weird knots in his stomach refused to let him. Instead, he found himself thinking it was sort of cute how forgetful Dokuga could be, which caused him to go right back to fighting away all of the foreign thoughts and explicit images invading his head.

Dokuga looked genuinely surprised at his mistake. It wasn’t a drastic expression change, but his eyes perked up quite a bit in response.

“Ah, my bad, Risu. I’m a little out of it today, that's part of the reason we bumped into each other, I apologize.”

Risu blinked. _Did both of these guys lose their minds earlier?_

“Are you sure you’re not just suffering from brain damage like him?”

Well, Risu had tried to be polite for as long as he could, but with Aikawa suddenly turning mute, and Dokuga not really being all there either, he was reaching his limit. However, to Risu's surprise, the higher ranking officer didn’t skip a single beat when he turned to answer the lower ranking gang member's blunt question.

“I’m sure. I just didn’t get much sleep last night, that’s all.”

Hearing that, a vivid video started playing in Aikawa’s mind. _Last Night._ Before he could let the record end, he immediately turned around and started running. He didn’t even spare a glance behind himself, after hearing those words he just took off down the road leaving the other two dazed and confused.

“Wha-”

The greater the distance he put between himself and Dokuga, the better. He could finally go back to ignoring all the erotic imagery of that small pale body produced by Kai, but before he did that he needed to go alleviate the strain in his pants.

“Aikawa you bastard! Get back here and explain yourself! _Hey!_ ”

Risu ran off after his partner, almost entirely forgetting about Dokuga. Slowing down just a bit, he turned around and waved at the Cross-Eye officer.

“Sorry again, Bye!”

Dokuga thought about how weird the day had been as he watched the two strangers scramble down the road, resuming the race they’d never even started to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that in canon Ai refers to Kai's memories as "dreams" but here I just called em what they really are to make things things a lil less confusing!
> 
> Also I have the headcanon that Aikawa has kind of a crush on Dokuga because of all the memories and "dreams" he has about him (I mean who wouldn't??) so that played sort of a part when writing this hehehe >:''3c


End file.
